Et si (Hawksilver)
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Série de Prompts sur le couple Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff (Hawksilver). Sur n'importe quels thèmes, genres, univers... (Pour le moment, rating T mais pourrait devenir M en fonction des OS) PAUSE
1. Entre quatre murs

Auteure : Amanda A Fox aidée par les Prompts qui m'ont été donnés !  
Film : Avengers Age of Ultron  
Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff (amitié ou amour, cela déprendra des prompts)

Voici donc une série de Prompts donnés par certains d'entre vous ! Vous pouvez dans vos commentaires me donner d'autres idées de scènes, d'histoire, des UA etc.… N'hésitez pas ! J'espère que ce concept va vous plaire. J'écris donc les Prompts en parallèle avec mes autres fanfics. En général, ce sont des OS, mais certaines peuvent être assez longues. Voilà, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

 **P** remier Prompt

 _Genre : General/Romance (léger)  
Rating : K_

 _Regroupement d'un prompt de_ _ **Maeva Cerise**_ _qui souhaitait voir Pietro et Clint enfermés dans une pièce loin du monde (par erreur ?) et un autre prompt de_ _ **Hiline**_ _ayant pour idée que finalement, durant l'ère d'Ultron, en Corée du Nord, les jumeaux restent du « mauvais côté » et souhaitent récupérer le caisson dans le labo. Et durant la bagarre, Clint et Pietro se retrouvent enfermés ensemble. Voilà ! Bonne lecture :)_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
 **Entre quatre murs**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Steve Rogers marchait à grandes enjambées dans les longs couloirs de la Tour Stark. Il fallait faire vite, chaque seconde comptait, et ils se rapprochaient tous de plus en plus du chaos amené par Ultron. S'il récupérait le caisson où trônait sa forme parfaite, s'en était fini des Avengers, c'était un fait avéré.

Lorsque le blond gagna le laboratoire, il se figea net, apercevant Tony Stark et Bruce Banner en pleine réflexion autour du caisson branché et visiblement en train de charger. Déjà une bonne nouvelle Barton avait ramené le trésor d'Ultron jusqu'ici.

« Ah, Rogers, enfin rentré. Pas trop mal, hein, Séoul ? » lâcha derechef le milliardaire en se déplaçant, dont la nervosité se ressentait suite à sa prise de parole trop rapide.

Oui, Steve le connaissait bien depuis le temps. Son acolyte lui cachait quelque chose, et la mine fuyante du docteur juste derrière lui confirmait ses pensées. Mais qu'importe, quoi qu'ils avaient tous les deux en tête, leur principal but était de protéger le caisson.

« Ultron va venir récupérer la boîte, » répondit alors Steve qui semblait ne pas vouloir rire. « Je crois que les jumeaux sont sur le coup. »

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers leur atout face à cette bataille, Tony se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules.

« Le temps qu'ils n'arrivent à déjouer la sécurité de ma Tour, nous aurions déjà fini le chargement et dîné bien tranquillement devant la télé, » répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant de ses ordinateurs.

« A mon humble avis, ce n'est pas ton système de sécurité qui arrêtera la petite sorcière… » glissa tout de même Bruce qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts.

A peine eut-il lâché ces mots qu'une alarme vint percuter les tympans de la petite équipe et une lumière rougeâtre éclaira la pièce tout entière de façon saccadée.

« Votre humble avis est partagé, Docteur Banner, » marmonna Tony en levant les yeux au ciel, se retournant pour s'apprêter à regagner son amure.

Steve n'émit aucun commentaire et récupéra son bouclier, prêt à protéger le caisson qui était leur seule chance de peut-être pouvoir venir à bout d'Ultron.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint Barton s'immobilisa dans le long couloir sombre qui brillait par de vives lumières rouges et puissantes, sa main frôlant instinctivement sa ceinture, là où était dissimulé son semi-automatique. C'était bien sa veine, au moment où il avait détecté l'endroit où était retenue Natasha captive, l'alarme venait de sonner pour annoncer que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu.

Quelqu'un venait d'infiltrer la tour, à tous les coups c'était ça. Ainsi, avec prudence et méfiance, l'archer quitta son emplacement pour accourir vers le laboratoire, suivant l'écho des voix.

« On ne vous laissera pas prendre ce caisson ! » entendit Clint juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Rapidement, Clint se mit à couvert, dans l'ombre, levant la tête vers la vitre en hauteur qui dévoilait le laboratoire à l'étage supérieur. C'était la voix de Steve qu'il avait entendue juste à l'instant, signe qu'il était de retour, mais cependant, il lui semblait que certaines voix dans le fond lui étaient inconnues. Ou du moins, pas si familières que ça.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre encore au-dessus de sa tête, et il remarqua cette fois-ci que quelqu'un se tenait debout sur la vitre et qu'il lançait quelque chose de métallique au sol.

« Non, non, je vous en prie, continuez, » fit alors une voix que Clint connaissait peut-être un peu trop bien.

C'était le gamin de la Sokovie, celui aux cheveux étrangement blancs qui courait si vite qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir. Celui qui avait frappé deux fois l'archer dans le dos pour le faire chuter.

« Ce petit salaud… » maugréa Clint en dégaina brutalement son pistolet chargé pour tirer sur la vitre, profitant de cet instant de faiblesse pour avoir l'adolescent.

Et effectivement, le sokovien agaçant ne put se protéger et passa à travers la vitre qui se brisa sous ses pieds, percutant le sol avec force sous un amas de morceaux de verre tranchants. Clint asséna un coup de pied pourtant bien faible contre la cuisse du coureur, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Et contre le gré de Clint, lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression surprise et déroutée du plus jeune, il se mit à sourire.

« Tu l'as pas vu venir, » largua l'archer.

Et d'une pierre deux coups. Peut-être que cet idiot fermera enfin sa bouche, ce qui en soi aurait été un miracle à la vue de son tempérament et son caractère. L'adolescent le foudroya alors du regard, massant son bras endolori, mais avant que Clint n'ait pu de nouveau pointer l'arme vers lui afin qu'il n'oppose plus de résistance, le plus jeune s'était déjà relevé pour disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière bleutée.

« Il fallait s'en douter, » grogna Clint en se mettant derechef à sa poursuite.

Ce qui était surement peine perdue, mais Clint avait une chance contrairement à lui. Il connaissait l'étage de cette tour quasiment par cœur, ceci étant un vrai labyrinthe quand l'on était novice.

Au passage, Clint récupéra son arc et ses flèches laissés dans la pièce qui l'avait aidé à retrouver Natasha, et il s'était mis à chercher le sokovien. Surement était-il retourné vers le caisson pour épauler sa sœur, mais Clint doutait finalement pour cette hypothèse. Ce garçon avait une certaine ardeur dans le sang, une fierté bien poussée et le comportement d'une tête brûlée qui fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir.

Clint était persuadé que l'enfant ne laisserait pas tomber l'occasion qu'il avait de lui renvoyer la balle. Les bruits de pas qui se tentaient discret non loin de lui alors qu'il s'était figé prouvaient bien à l'archer que son ennemi n'était pas loin et qu'il ne comptait pas fuir. Non, surement voulait-il mettre Clint hors d'état de nuire et l'humilier en passant.

« Sors de ta cachette… Gamin… » lâcha Clint en avançant prudemment dans le couloir sombre.

Soudain, à l'embranchement, Clint aperçut à nouveau la lueur bleutée qui déterminait l'ascension du plus jeune, et ni une ni deux, il s'y élança, armant une flèche à l'arc qu'il avait entre les mains. Soit l'adolescent était perdu, soit il tentait de l'emmener dans un coin reculer et de le piéger. C'est ce qu'on allait voir.

Clint était plus à l'aise avec des flèches et avait plus confiance en elles qu'aux balles qui risquaient de blesser sévèrement le plus jeune, ainsi, il ne lâcha pas l'arc des mains lorsqu'il suivit la traversée du sokovien s'apprêtant à tirer à la moindre occasion. Dans ces couloirs, il serait presque impossible à ce gamin de pouvoir intercepter la flèche correctement.

Marchant à travers le seul chemin possible, Clint pénétra avec méfiance dans la cuisine principale de la Tour Stark, rarement utilisée puisque l'équipe utilisait la cuisine liée au salon en général. Mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par le filet bleuté qui brilla dans un coin et Clint tira sans plus attendre, estimant le voyage du plus jeune.

Cependant le sokovien dévia la flèche qui allait surement le toucher, et celle-ci fila tout droit vers un petit panneau de contrôle contre le mur au-dessus d'un four énorme. La flèche électrique grésilla vivement lorsqu'elle atteint la cible, et une détonation se fit entendre, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, refermant les portes coulissantes bruyamment.

Le bruit des engins électriques en veille se tut ainsi que les secondes normalement bruyantes de l'horloge. Mais une lumière bleutée vint illico éclairer faiblement la cuisine presque morte, et le regard perplexe de Clint vint rencontrer les yeux déboussolés du sokovien dont la course avait pris fin.

Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, balayant la pièce des yeux qui était visiblement fermée par une lourde porte coulissante tandis qu'une vive odeur de brûlé vint chatouiller leurs narines.

« Tu l'as pas vu venir celle-là non plus, gamin, » finit par dire Clint en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse du plus jeune de façon ironique.

« Je t'interdis de voler mes répliques ! » s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

Ainsi, le coureur se jeta presque contre la porte en fer, et tenta de la pousser, celle-ci ne possédant aucune serrure, foutue technologie. Clint fronça alors les sourcils, comprenant alors qu'il était dorénavant coincé dans une cuisine faiblement éclairée avec le sokovien agaçant alors qu'une bataille semblait faire rage pour récupérer le caisson.

« Cette lumière bleutée, c'est en cas de panne, » intervint Clint qui remarqua que la cuisine n'avait aucune fenêtre pour éclairer la pièce. « Le système de sécurité a dû planter… »

« Toi et tes flèches à la con ! » railla brusquement Pietro en donnant un coup de pied violemment contre la porte qui vibra dans les murs.

Malgré la faible lumière, Clint remarqua la légère grimace contenue du sokovien, signe qu'entre lui et la porte, c'était plutôt lui qui avait dû souffrir face à ce coup.

« Et toi tu n'y es pour rien ? » répondit l'archer, restant sur ses gardes. « Si tu n'avais pas dévié ma flèche, elle n'aurait pas été tout droit contre le boîtier de sécurité ! »

« La ferme ! C'est ta flèche qui a touché la commande alors tu es le responsable ! » répliqua le sokovien en le pointant du doigt, restant devant la porte close.

Clint qui allait répliquer sentit sa voix mourir dans le fond de sa gorge. L'attitude de cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enfantin. Naïf et innocent. Pas si innocent que ça, mais son comportement n'était pas celui des ennemis que rencontrait fréquemment l'archer.

« Tu réagis comme un enfant de dix ans et encore ! » lâcha soudain Clint en serrant un peu plus son arc contre sa paume. « Ici, ce n'est pas la place de toi et ta sœur ! »

Leur place était en université, ou au moins, loin des combattants de guerre, surtout manipulés par un homme sans scrupules. Mais ceci semblait ne pas plaire à Pietro qui fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, semblant contenir une certaine colère.

« Tu as raison… » cingla soudain le sokovien en lui lançant un regard cruellement sombre et perçant. « Pour le moment, ma place est en tant que grand frère… »

Clint aurait presque cru aux paroles de ce garçon si ce regard effrayant ne lui était pas tout droit destiné.

« Et en tant que grand frère, je me dois de venger ma sœur, » reprit le coureur après un instant de pause.

Mais Clint venait seulement de comprendre sa phrase qu'un poing vint s'abattre contre son visage avec force et colère. Il sentit sa mâchoire craquer ainsi qu'un goût de sang bruler sa gorge alors que ses dents avaient rencontré l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Clint en avait presque oublié qu'il avait fait du mal à sa sœur jumelle dans ce vieux rafiot, plantant une flèche éclectique contre son crâne pour sauver ses amis.

« Déjà K.O., papi ? » lâcha le sokovien en le fixant droit dans les yeux, le poing toujours serré, avec irritation.

« Comme j'ai dit, pire qu'un gosse… » marmonna l'archer qui avait reculé d'un pas, passant le revers de sa main contre sa lèvre ensanglantée. « Toujours tout régler par la violence. »

Ainsi, Clint ne se fit pas prier, et tenta de renvoyer la balle par-dessus le filet, et part il ne sait quel miracle, son poing finit par atteindre le nez du sokovien alors qu'il tentait une approche furtive par l'arrière. L'archer en remercia ses longues années d'expérience en espionnage et combat corps-à-corps.

Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune se retint contre une des tables, renversant tout un tas d'ustensiles et de récipients qui tombèrent au sol avec fracas. Lorsqu'il retira sa main initialement plaquée contre son nez pour atténuer la douleur, Clint remarqua que lui aussi saignait, la lumière bleutée de la cuisine rendant la couleur rouge presque étrange.

« Je vais te tuer ! » s'écria le sokovien avec hargne tout en agrippant le manche d'un couteau encore présent sur la table derrière lui.

Clint ne put parer le coup rapide qui vint percuter son torse, et il se trouva en quelques millisecondes dos au sol, le plus jeune à califourchon sur lui, la lame du couteau bien présente sous sa gorge. L'archer ne fut pas long à comprendre que s'il s'était agi d'un autre, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était, égorgé par ce couteau de cuisine.

Mais lorsque Clint croisa le regard du plus jeune juste au-dessus de lui, et aperçut une certaine lueur d'hésitation même s'il tentait de garder contenance, l'archer fronça les sourcils.

« Bah va-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » s'écria soudain le tireur en tirant la tête un peu en avant.

C'était une bonne chose, l'adolescent reculait la lame du couteau pour ne pas le couper, signe que finalement, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Pourtant, Clint ne se releva pas, et le sokovien ne bougea pas, se mordillant les lèvres, dévoilant une certaine nervosité presque attachante.

« Tu n'es pas un tueur, _Maximoff_. »

Il semblait qu'à ce nom, le sokovien se radoucit un peu, ses traits se détendant tandis que la lame fut moins présente contre le cou du plus âgé.

« Et toi alors, tu me visais avec tes flèches, » l'accusa le plus jeune d'une voix qui malgré la surprise se voulait dure.

Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour faire à nouveau reculer la lame, Clint le fixait trop dans ses yeux trop bleus.

« Je suis un assassin, en effet. Mais je ne souhaite pas tuer un gamin innocent, » avoua-t-il en ne niant pas le passé qu'il avait eu.

« Je ne suis pas un gamin, » répliqua brutalement Pietro en se penchant en avant pour menacer la carotide de l'Avenger avec la lame.

Mais il agissait comme tel, et malgré la pression dangereuse de nouveau présente contre son cou, Clint était loin d'être effrayé.

« Quel est finalement ton but ? » lui demanda alors l'archer en ne bougeant pas.

Clint put lire une certaine détresse dans les yeux du jeune homme, ainsi qu'une infime peur et incertitude. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, ce garçon n'était pas à sa place ici malgré l'air qu'il se donnait. Cette histoire allait mal finir.

Le but du sokovien était quelque chose de flou qu'il suivait sans trop se poser de questions, ne cherchant pas plus loin lorsque sa sœur était à ses côtés. Tuer Stark ? Aider Ultron à exterminer les Avengers ? Suivre cet étrange robot aux intentions saugrenues ? Fuir la Sokovie et les guerres ? Protéger sa sœur jumelle ?

« Ta place n'est pas au côté d'Ultron, soit en sûr, » lui annonça Clint en fronçant les sourcils, sans lâcher le jeune homme dérouté des yeux. « Il veut exterminer l'espèce humaine et créer un tout autre monde. Vous vous faites manipuler ! »

Mais l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent resta immobile, gardant le couteau sous le cou de l'archer qui sentait sa main trembler.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'est Ultron le méchant de l'histoire ? » insista Clint en attrapant vivement le poignet du sokovien pour retirer la lame dérangeante. « Il souhaite récupérer le caisson pour dominer le monde ! Son but à lui est l'annihilation, et il se sert de vous deux pour parvenir à ses fins ! »

Maintenant fermement le poignet du plus jeune contre sa main calleuse, Clint pouvait ressentir certains soubresauts, peut-être d'une colère contenue ou d'une peur grouillant au fond des entrailles du plus jeune.

« Tu le sais au fond de toi, mais tu es trop aveuglé par cet esprit de vengeance, » reprit Clint qui commençait sérieusement à avoir des crampes à son avant-bras qui prenait appui et sentait son bassin être écrasé de plus en plus contre le sol suite au poids du Maximoff contre lui.

Le couteau quitta la main du Maximoff et rencontra le sol dans un bruit de ferraille, mais Clint ne lâcha pas son poignet, et le jeune homme ne paraissait pas tenter de s'en dépêtrer. Ils restèrent tous deux dans un profond silence, se fixant droit dans les yeux, un regard hésitant chez le sokovien et un second déterminé pour l'archer.

A vrai dire, leur position était plus que subjective, le Maximoff était à califourchon contre les hanches du tireur dont la main maintenait fermement le poignet. Mais avant que Clint n'ait pu se rendre compte de leur position ainsi que des pupilles bleutées du sokovien qui donnaient place à une étrange couleur noire aux lueurs équivoques, la lumière de la cuisine s'alluma à nouveau.

D'un seul coup, Clint fut libéré du poids du plus jeune qui s'était retiré à une vitesse vertigineuse pour se placer debout à quelques mètres de Clint, observant avec intrigue la pièce qui reprenait vie.

Clint se redressa difficilement, comprenant que Tony avait dû régler ce petit problème de maintenance, mais son regard s'immobilisa sur le sokovien dont le visage semblait un peu rouge.

Mais avant que Clint ne puisse faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées, la porte coulissante de la cuisine se déverrouilla bruyamment, et coulissa pour libérer les deux hommes. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser l'archer, le Maximoff ne partit pas en courant aider sa sœur, non, il resta sombré dans un lourd silence à observer la porte maintenant ouverte.

Cette porte qui déverrouillait cette pièce coupée du monde.

« Si tu passes cette porte avec moi, tu es un Avenger, » annonça alors Clint en suivant son regard.

Les yeux du sokovien balayèrent le sol, et il se mordit à nouveau fermement sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite secouer la tête péniblement.

« Je n'irai pas du côté de Stark, » lâcha le sokovien faiblement, visiblement dérouté, ne sachant où se tourner.

Clint terré dans son silence, plissa les yeux à l'adresse du plus jeune qui semblait ne pas oser lever son regard vers lui.

« Ma seule équipe, c'est Wanda, » reprit-il en haussant faiblement les épaules.

Il devait s'agir de sa sœur jumelle, Clint n'ayant jamais entendu ce nom qui sonnait étrangement bien suite à l'accent du sokovien. Mais avant que Clint n'ait pu répliquer, le plus jeune leva enfin la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Je passerai cette porte, seul, » annonça le Maximoff qui lui dévoila un regard qui pour une fois, fut presque amical.

Aucune trace de moquerie ou de colère ne tâchait les paroles de l'enfant de la Sokovie, et Clint en resta surpris, n'ayant jamais vu cette partie du masque.

Mais lorsque le garçon aux cheveux d'argent tourna les talons lentement, ne prenant pas la peine d'utiliser sa vitesse, Clint fut rapide à récupérer le couteau à ses pieds et le lança droit en direction du Maximoff.

L'ustensile de cuisine fila dans le vent, telle l'une des flèches puissantes et maîtrisées de l'archer, et la lame vint frôler la joue du sokovien pour ensuite se planter contre le mur avec force. Il se retourna derechef vers Clint, visiblement perplexe, du sang coulant doucement le long de sa joue pâle.

« Tu ferais mieux de protéger ta sœur au lieu de lui faire encourir la mort auprès d'Ultron, » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils, restant tout de même sur ses gardes si ce gosse tentait à nouveau de se venger. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressentiras si durant la bataille, elle mourrait ? »

Mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas un regard noir que lui lança le Maximoff, non. Ce fut un rire clair et nerveux qui atteint les oreilles de l'archer. Sous les yeux presque atterrés du plus âgé, le sokovien finit par hausser les épaules, son rire mourant dans le fond de sa gorge.

« T'en fais pas, vieillard, si l'un de nous deux venaient à mourir, ça serait moi. Je le sais. »

Surement disait-il cela en connaissance de cause. Wanda lui avait souvent répété qu'un jour, s'il ne faisait pas attention, le piège se refermerait sur lui. Et comme l'avait remarqué Clint, le sokovien avait parfois des tendances suicidaires suite à sa vitesse, sa manie de foncer dans le tas et se reposer seulement sur son pouvoir.

« Un jour tu ne pourras plus fuir, » lâcha Clint qui était en réalité dérouté par les paroles franches du plus jeune.

« Peut-être, mais jusque-là, je m'en sors plutôt bien, » ricana l'adolescent en haussant les épaules, dévoilant un sourire sournois.

Enfin Clint retrouvait le Maximoff qu'il avait rencontré dans la neige de la Sokovie il y a de cela quelques jours. Le Maximoff rebelle et malicieux dont rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre.

« Et celle-là, est-ce que tu vas la voir venir ? » demanda soudain le Maximoff alors que Clint était plongé dans ses pensées.

Mais avant que l'archer ne puisse analyser les paroles ambigües du plus jeune, celui-ci avait disparu. Mais pas pour fuir, non, car Clint sentit une forte pression contre ses lèvres, chaude et au goût de fer. Le goût du sang. Comprenant soudain que ce gosse l'embrassait vraiment, une vive douleur vint déchirer la lèvre inférieure de l'archer.

Réapparaissant d'un seul coup devant la porte ouverte, le plus jeune lui lança un regard espiègle, tandis que Clint portait une main à sa lèvre de nouveau en sang, les dents du sokovien ayant mordit violemment ce bout de chair.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Pietro. »

A peine eut-il dit ses mots qu'il disparut laissant derrière lui une poussière bleutée ainsi qu'un Clint Barton vraiment déboussolé et muet de stupeur. Ça s'est sûr, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-ci, ce prénommé Pietro avait gagné ce round. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Clint tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Fais le bon choix, » grommela pourtant Clint en se baissant pour récupérer son arc, son cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine.

Faisant fi de cette étrange sensation nouvelle et presque immorale, Clint quitta lui aussi la cuisine afin d'aller aider ses compagnons. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il retourna au laboratoire Stark et que le caisson était toujours là, ainsi que les trois Avengers seuls. Où étaient donc les Maximoff ?

« La bataille est terminée, » lui fit Tony qui maintenant un sac de glace contre son front manifestement endolori.

Clint fronça le sourcil, ne voyant pas les jumeaux ligotés ou assommés quelque part.

« Ils ont fui, » expliqua donc Steve en voyant l'incrédulité chez leur ami.

« Pourquoi ils ont laissé le caisson ? » insista Clint en pointant l'objet du bout de sa main.

« Je sais pas… C'est Speedy Gonzales qui a demandé à sa sœur de laisser tomber et ils sont partis. _Pouf_ … ! » lâcha Tony avec un faux enthousiasme.

Les phrases de Clint avaient donc bien eu un impact chez ce Pietro agité et agaçant ? Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, Clint se laissa tomber contre l'un des tabourets derrière lui, espérant retrouver rapidement les jumeaux dans leur camp.

« Tu saignes de la lèvre, » lui glissa alors Bruce en haussant un sourcil, intrigué par cette étrange blessure.

Passant à nouveau le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, Clint remarqua qu'il saignait encore, et il passa instinctivement sa langue contre la blessure faite par les dents de Pietro. Puis, ignorant les regards perplexes de ses amis qui ne savaient pas que l'archer avait eu un petit tête-à-tête avec le coureur, Clint referma son poing, cachant la trace de sang dans sa main et ferma les yeux péniblement, en proie à d'étranges sentiments.

De son côté, Pietro Maximoff ralentit l'allure pour se dissimuler lui et sa sœur dans une ruelle sombre de New York, mais avant que la jeune femme ne puisse l'interroger sur leur fuite rapide et étrange, elle remarqua l'état de son frère jumeau.

« Pietro, tu es blessé ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en approchant doucement sa main vers son visage.

Mais le coureur recula vivement d'un pas, passant le revers de sa main contre ses lèvres gercées, et remarqua que du sang tâchait sa peau. Eh non, ce n'était pas le sang de son nez peut-être fracturé par cet archer.

« Ce n'est pas mon sang, » marmonna simplement Pietro en haussant les épaules, ignorant le regard intrigué de sa jeune sœur rivé vers lui.

Mais elle ne lui demanda pas d'où provenait ce sang, ni même ce qu'il avait fait durant la bataille. Wanda avait ses secrets, et Pietro avait les siens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… Maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement, laissant cette fois-ci le choix à son frère de prendre les prochaines directives.

« Et si on arrêtait de fuir ? » répondit Pietro en lui jetant un sourire faible.

« Si tu me promets de ne jamais t'arrêter. Souviens-toi, si tu te stoppes, tu es vulnérable, » répondit-elle très sérieusement en observant avec méfiance la main de Pietro tâchée d'un sang inconnu.

« Promis, Wanda. Promis, » lui assura Pietro avec un petit sourire niais en essuyant rapidement le sang de Clint, étant dorénavant sûr que leur chemin allait de nouveau se croiser.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Pour les paroles de Wanda à la fin, j'ai repris la "deleted scene" ou elle dit à Pietro qu'un jour il finirait pas se faire avoir ("get shot" si je me souviens bien :() car même s'il va très vite, une fois arrêté, tout peut l'atteindre. Une scène que j'avais d'ailleurs bien aimé, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas été dans le film !_

 _Bref, voilà donc le premier Prompt, donnez moi vos avis, et merci d'avoir joué le jeu !_

 _Gros bisous !_


	2. Il est toujours près de nous

**S** econd Prompt 

_Genre : Famille/Drame  
Rating : T_

 _Prompt de_ _ **Zezewone**_ _à propos de Nathaniel âgé de 14 et de Clint, tous deux passant du temps ensemble, et Nathaniel demande à Clint de lui parler de Pietro._

 _Voici donc un petit OS en attendant que je peaufine le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic Hawksilver (vendredi normalement car jeudi ça sera vraimeeeent short !) Pour ceux qui aurait remarqué, j'ai changé de titre, car les Prompts sont constitués de "et si machin...?" xD Bonne lecture !_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
 **Il est toujours près de nous**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel de juillet, les oiseaux chantaient, les grillons suivaient le rythme tandis que le vent balayait doucement l'herbe verte de ce champ immense, ne laissant plus aucune place au monde extérieur bruyant, lourd et cauchemardesque.

Cependant, quelque chose brisa ce calme plein et apaisant, des cris joyeux de jeune adolescent se faisant entendre, ainsi qu'un rire rauque plus adulte.

« Papa c'est pas du jeu ! Tu m'avais dit ne plus avoir d'eau ! » s'exclama une voix enfantine qui se rapprochait du tableau paisible.

L'enfant âgé de quatorze ans finit sa course au milieu du champ, essoufflé et trempé jusqu'aux os, se retournant alors vers l'homme qui le suivait juste derrière lui.

« Ne fais jamais confiance en l'ennemi, » ricana l'homme plus âgé en levant ensuite les mains en l'air lorsque l'enfant pointait vers lui son pistolet à eau. « Je n'ai plus d'eau maintenant, crois-moi. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se pencha, mettant le pistolet à eau bien à l'évidence, et le posa au sol en signe de capitulation, cependant le jeune garçon en profita pour vider son chargeur contre le crâne de son père qui émit un gémissement plaintif.

L'enfant rit à nouveau, et se laissa tomber à même le sol, l'herbe haute chatouillant la peau de ses bras nus et son cou dégagé. Sa respiration était rapide, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés pour les ramener en arrière tout en fermant les yeux pour profiter du soleil d'été qui le réchauffait.

« Tu as gagné Nathaniel, » s'exclama son père en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, sa chemise tout aussi mouillée que ses cheveux.

Le soleil de juillet tapait toujours fort au-dessus de la tête des deux protagonistes, Clint Barton et son fils, Nathaniel. Tous deux avaient fini par fermer les yeux, profitant de ce calme et de cette atmosphère chaleureuse, délaissant les pistolets à eau, père et fils l'un proche de l'autre.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps ensemble… » fit soudain Nathaniel en plaçant ses mains contre son ventre, ouvrant les yeux pour observer les magnifiques nuages survoler le panorama.

Le cœur serré, l'archer des Avengers fixa un point invisible au milieu de ces nuages, conscient du temps qui passait vite et de ses si nombreuses absences. Comme toujours il voulait se justifier, et promettre encore une fois qu'il reviendrait.

« Oui, Nathaniel. Mais tu sais bien que-… »

« Je sais. Tu es un Avenger, le monde a besoin de toi, surtout en ce moment, l'extérieur n'est pas très gai… »

Le garçon avait raison, le monde était sombre et était sans cesse attaqué par diverses forces obscures, Ultron n'ayant été que de la rigolade finalement si on omettait certains décès. Et c'était encore plus funeste lorsque leur équipe se divisait pour ensuite s'opposer les uns contre les autres.

« Je suis désolé, Nat'. Mais je te promets que cette guerre civile sera bientôt terminée. »

« Je ne te critique pas, P'pa. Je suis fier de toi. »

L'enfant tourna la tête vers son père et lui offrit un beau sourire ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'archer. Son fils était heureux, malgré tous les problèmes qu'il y avait dans le monde, son père gardait toujours un peu de temps pour lui, ainsi que pour ses deux autres enfants maintenant grands.

« Bon, et si on rentrait commander des pizzas ? » demanda finalement Clint en se redressant, prenant position assise contre l'herbe chaude.

Se redressant lui aussi pour se placer en tailleur face à son père, Nathaniel hochant lentement la tête, soudain hésitant.

« Dis, P'pa. Je pourrais te demander quelque chose ? Avant qu'on ne retrouve Lila et Coop' ? »

Rares étaient les fois où Nathaniel était seul face à son père et pouvait se confier à lui, et Clint en profita donc pour accepter sa demande, espérant pouvoir l'aider.

« Bien sûr. De quoi veux-tu parler ? » l'interrogea Clint en cherchant le regard distant de son fils.

« Je… Je sais que c'est un sujet de discussion que tu n'aimes pas aborder. Mais là, il y'a que moi. »

De plus en plus intrigué, Clint fronça les sourcils, posant une main protectrice contre le genou du plus jeune l'incitant à continuer. Les seuls sujets de conversation que préférait éviter Clint en temps normal étaient son frère, l'affaire de Loki et le Tesseract ainsi que la venue d'Ultron. Alors de quoi voulait parler Nathaniel ? Mais Clint ne le pressa pas, restant patient et calme devant l'enfant qui semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose.

La tête baissée, les cheveux blonds de l'enfant cachait ses yeux et Clint crut reconnaître quelqu'un qui n'était plus de ce monde. C'était la même moue. La même texture de cheveux en plus naturels. La même innocence…

« Pourrais-tu me parler un peu plus de Pietro… ? » annonça alors l'enfant en arrachant nerveusement quelques brins d'herbe qui glissaient sous ses doigts.

Le cœur de Clint Barton se serra dans sa poitrine lorsque ce prénom franchit les lèvres de son fils, et son regard s'adoucit, ponctué d'une certaine tristesse que ne vit pas Nathaniel, celui-ci fixant toujours l'herbe avec insistance.

En effet, tout ce qui s'était déroulé durant l'ère d'Ultron était des souvenirs que Clint tentait en vain d'oublier ou de calmer, car chaque scène le ramenait à la même fin. Celle où le sokovien aux cheveux blancs avait perdu la vie.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » lui demanda finalement Clint.

Il fut lui-même surpris par sa propre intonation de voix rauque et enrouée. En quatorze ans, il n'avait toujours pas oublié et fait disparaître ces émotions vives face à cette atrocité, Natasha avait eu raison. C'était trop difficile d'oublier quelqu'un qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne.

« C'était dans une guerre un peu comme celle qui se déroule en ce moment qu'il a péri, non… ? » fit l'enfant qui visiblement, souhaitait en savoir plus, ce qui était légitime, il portait _Pietro_ comme second prénom.

Clint hocha donc la tête, la gorge sèche. Cette guerre était pratiquement la même que durant Ultron. On ne savait pas qui allait mourir et vivre. Mais on savait qu'il y allait avoir des pertes.

« Je voudrais en savoir plus. Et pas qu'un simple _c'est un homme qui a sauvé ma vie il y a des années, »_ continua le plus jeune en soutenant alors le regard de son père, lui montrant qu'il était sérieux.

En effet, Clint était resté toujours évasif lorsqu'il parlait de Pietro car le souvenir de lui était douloureux. De plus, il ne voulait pas envoyer des images macabres dans l'esprit de son jeune fils lorsqu'il lui aurait avoué que son sauveur s'était pris des dizaines de balles dans le corps.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus. En savoir plus sur l'homme qui portait mon second prénom, » insista Nathaniel très sérieusement, fixant son père droit dans les yeux.

Après quelques réflexions rapides, Clint finit par hocher la tête en déglutissant, sentant son fils prêt à tout écouter. Mais à chaque fois que Clint voulait raconter les péripéties dignes de louanges de Pietro Maximoff, son cœur se serrait et la douleur revenait pour ensuite le plonger dans ces sombres cauchemars qui l'attendaient de pied ferme la nuit suivante. Cependant, dans l'innocent des yeux de l'enfant, Clint revoyait ce sokovien agaçant et rapide.

« _Ça y est, tu t'es décidé à lui raconter mon histoire ?_ »

Comme à chaque fois, Clint tenta d'ignorer cette voix qui le rendait fou depuis quatorze ans maintenant, détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir la forme spectrale et presque imaginaire de l'homme qui était venu s'asseoir lui aussi dans l'herbe.

« _Raconte-la bien, mon histoire. Je te fais confiance._ »

Mais cet accent et l'intonation si spéciale de cette voix si caractéristique obligea l'archer à céder, et observer cette personne qui se trouvait maintenant entre lui et Nathaniel, formant un cercle intime à eux trois.

Clint Barton n'était pas surpris de voir cette personne qui le regardait à travers des yeux d'un bleu terne dont le corps semblait pratiquement transparent, comme un fantôme. Nathaniel ne semblait pas le voir, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Non, Clint n'était pas surpris, cela faisait quatorze ans qu'il le voyait parfois.

Portant le même costume bleu qu'il avait en Sokovie il y a des années de cela, Pietro Maximoff observait l'archer avec un léger sourire, assis en tailleur, ses mains contre ses genoux. Il semblait irréel, venu tout droit de l'esprit délirant de l'archer, mais à la fin, Clint avait finit par abandonner et cesser de réfléchir, laissant l'esprit du sokovien le hanter.

Devenait-il fou ? Oh ça, c'était une question bien intéressante, et Clint avait arrêté de se la poser.

« Papa ? Tu as encore le regard fixe ? » fit soudain Nathaniel en agitant sa main devant les yeux de son père.

Clint secoua vivement la tête, reposant son regard vers son fils qui semblait maintenant inquiet, n'étant pas la première fois que les pupilles de l'archer se figeaient pour fixer quelque chose d'invisible. Mais qui était perceptible pour Clint Barton.

« Je repensais juste à toute cette histoire, » répondit alors Clint en haussant les épaules, ignorant le regard chaud qui était rivé vers lui.

Ce n'était pas une impression, Clint sentait parfaitement le regard lointain du sokovien sur lui. Il était toujours assis là, près de lui, léger sourire sur les lèvres, loin de son rictus moqueur. Et il semblait vouloir écouter son récit.

« Raconte, » insista l'enfant avec impatience et envie.

Jetant un rapide regard vers la forme fantomatique du Maximoff, Clint se remémora son visage. Le Pietro actuel n'avait pas vieilli, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blancs, et sa barbe naissante le mûrissait un peu. Il était exactement le même qu'il y a quatorze ans.

« _Allez, vieil homme. Ton fils attend,_ » lui fit Pietro avec un petit air malicieux dans un signe de tête pour désigner l'enfant.

Cet air était le souvenir exact qu'avait Clint de Pietro. C'était ce même air qu'il avait eu avant de tomber et perdre la vie pour lui. Cet air arrogant. Fier. Malicieux. Profond.

« Je préfère retourner un peu en arrière pour que tu comprennes d'où il venait, » annonça ensuite Clint en prenant alors contenance, observant à nouveau son fils.

Nathaniel fut tout de suite captivé, et la forme presque irréelle de Pietro sembla se détendre, plaçant son menton contre la paume de sa main pour soupeser son crâne, et observer l'archer de ses pupilles bleutées.

« Pietro est né en Sokovie. Tu en as entendu parler à l'école. Un pays ravagé par la guerre, la famine, la pauvreté et l'inégalité. Un pays difficilement gérable. Lui et sa sœur jumelle ont perdu leurs parents très tôt, et ont dû survivre dans ce pays terrible en se soutenant l'un l'autre. Ils ont tenté de se sauver et d'aider leur pays en acceptant le marché d'un allemand monstrueux. »

Les deux auditeurs restaient silencieux, Nathaniel écoutant attentivement les dires de son père, Pietro ayant perdu son sourire moqueur pour fixer l'archer avec une infime tristesse, peut-être en proie à de vifs souvenirs douloureux si ce n'était pas une projection de l'esprit de Clint.

« Il fut doté d'une vitesse incroyable. Il courait vite. On ne le voyait pas arriver, » reprit Clint en lâchant un léger rire. « Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. »

Baissant les yeux pour fixer l'herbe avec un petit sourire nostalgique, Clint ne remarqua pas le regard apaisé de Nathaniel qui était content de voir son père se lâcher un peu celui-ci étant resté tendu depuis le début de son récit.

« Il a vécu des choses effroyable mais a survécu et a tenu bon, » continua l'archer qui se souvenait des recherches qu'avait faites Steve Rogers sur les jumeaux. « Il est fort, Nathaniel. Très fort. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » sourit Nathaniel en remontant ses genoux contre son torse, enserrant ses jambes à l'aide de ses bras.

« _Si j'avais été si fort, j'aurais pu nous sauver tous les trois et je ne serais pas mort,_ » riposta la voix presque éteinte du sokovien.

Clint leva derechef la tête vers Pietro dont le regard avait perdu sa clarté, et le visage perdu son sourire.

« _Mais je ne regrette pas mon geste, vieil homme_ , » dit aussitôt Pietro en levant ses mains en signe de reddition, sur un ton sans appel.

Clint plissa les yeux à son adresse et reporta ensuite son regard vers l'enfant et répéta d'une voix plus forte et déterminée :

« Pietro Maximoff est fort. Et même si au début lui et sa sœur étaient du mauvais côté, ils ont finit par regagner nos rangs, et ils sont devenus Avengers. »

« _Je n'ai jamais été Avenger contrairement à ma sœur._ »

« Et quoi que Pietro aurait dit, il était un Avenger. Il est mort en _Avenger_. »

Pietro parut surpris par les dires de Clint, et n'en dit pas plus, finissant par sourire tristement, ne lâchant pas l'archer et son beau récit des yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite… ? » lui demanda alors Nathaniel à voix plus basse, comme si le reste de l'histoire était taboue et secrète.

Le vent vint fouetter doucement le visage de l'archer qui remplit ses poumons d'un air pur après avoir pris une longue inspiration et à nouveau, il se rappela des vives images saccadées représentant le sacrifice du Maximoff.

« Il était vraiment très jeune, » reprit Clint en baisant lui aussi d'un ton. « Un peu plus âgé que toi. »

« _J'en avais vingt quatre !_ » répliqua soudain Pietro en foudroyant l'archer du regard.

« Et tu en as toujours vingt-quatre, » se moqua gentiment Clint en se tournant vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Quoi ? »

L'observant étrangement, Nathaniel fit redescendre Clint brutalement sur terre qui quitta les yeux parfaits du sokovien.

C'était un tic. Une manie. Clint aimait répondre à Pietro par des piques, surtout durant l'ère d'Ultron. Et malgré sa mort et le fait que son spectre semblait le hanter par moments, Clint lui parlait. Des phrases courtes et parfois inespérées. Des critiques ou riait de ses idioties, Pietro ne le lâchant pas lorsqu'il apparaissait parfois sans prévenir.

Cependant, Nathaniel ne le voyait pas. Et c'était ça qui chagrinait Clint. Personne ne le voyait alors qu'il semblait presque vivant. Tout était là. Son visage, son sourire, son accent, ses cheveux délavés et ses yeux magnifiques.

« Je vois déjà Pietro m'engueuler en te disant cela, » ricana Clint en se justifiant auprès de son fils qui finit par hocher la tête en le laissant continuer.

Sans même se tourner vers Pietro, Clint entendit son léger rire qui s'envolait avec le vent chaud de juillet. Un rire que personne ne pouvait entendre hormis lui. Un rire qui lui était destiné.

« Tu n'as rien vu venir… » murmura soudain Clint, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Nathaniel se souvint avoir déjà entendu parler de cette fameuse phrase, n'ayant jamais trop su d'où elle venait. Mais n'osant pas couper son père, Nathaniel le laissa parler et ne le brusqua pas.

« C'était sa phrase, ça, » reprit-il se secouant doucement la tête, la gorge serrée, des larmes chaudes venant piquer le coin de ses yeux. « _Tu n'as rien vu venir_. Et il l'a utilisé jusqu'au bout. »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes, Clint fut contraint de baisser la tête et rapidement les essuyer d'un revers de la main, son fils s'approchant alors doucement de lui avec inquiétude.

« Papa, c'est bon, on peut arrêter là, » lui fit-il avec douceur, ne souhaitant pas brusquer son père. « Je suis désolé. »

Nathaniel ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer et il se sentit soudain coupable de l'avoir obligé à ressortir tous ses démons enterrés depuis des années maintenant.

« Non… Non, » répliqua Clint en secouant la tête, laissant ses larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues. « Il faut que tu saches qui il était. Il faut que sa mémoire perdure en toi. »

Ce sont des larmes qu'il avait contenues bien trop longtemps, s'empêchant de pleurer devant quiconque et même dans le noir. Et Pietro se mordit la langue violemment pour ne pas suivre le geste de l'archer.

« _Ne pleure pas, Clint. Tu n'as jamais pleuré pour ma perte. Alors ne pleure pas maintenant, par pitié…_ »

La voix enrouée et cassée de Pietro n'aida pas l'archer qui étouffa alors un sanglot contre son poing, presque honteux d'avoir craqué devant son fils.

« _Tu as tenu quatorze ans, alors pourquoi tu pleures maintenant ?_ » l'accusa Pietro en reniflant. « _Pourquoi ?!_ »

Inutile de lever la tête pour que Clint comprenne que Pietro pleurait lui aussi. Clint aurait voulu prendre le sokovien dans ses bras et lui interdire de pleurer, car ça ne cessait d'accentuer sa propre tristesse. Il voulait voir le sourire radieux du sokovien éclairer son visage pâle et quasiment transparent tel un fantôme. Il voulait l'entendre rire et se moquer de son vieil âge. Mais là, ils étaient incapables de faire tout cela.

« Papa… » tenta Nathaniel en posa sa main contre le bras de son père pour lui apporter tout son réconfort.

Clint serra les dents, et se calma doucement, levant ses yeux rougis de larmes vers son fils inquiet. Puis, les images violentes de la mort trop rapide de Pietro vinrent frapper son esprit. Il fallait qu'il continue. Qu'il exprime cette histoire à son fils. Qu'il le dise tout haut pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Durant la bataille, j'allais mourir, Nathaniel, » avoua alors Clint en secouant doucement la tête, n'ayant jamais parlé tout haut de la mort de Pietro, ayant toujours fuis ou restant évasif. « Je portais un enfant avec moi, et j'allais mourir, le gosse aussi peut-être… Mais Pietro a sacrifié sa propre vie pour nous, se faisant mitrailler par les balles de notre ennemi commun, Ultron, dans tout son corps. »

Nathaniel semblait perturbé mais aussi ébahi par ce geste si courageux. Le corps criblé de balles du sokovien revint à la mémoire de l'archer, et il tourna derechef la tête vers Pietro pour fuir cette vision. Ainsi, il vit Pietro au corps vierge de toutes balles, de sang et de poussière, et croisa son regard brillant.

« _Ne t'en fais pas,_ » murmura Pietro en tentant un faible sourire. « _J'ai sombré assez vite, je n'ai pas ressenti la douleur longtemps._ »

Clint savait qu'il mentait. Longtemps Wanda avait été terrée dans son silence, mais un jour, elle avait fini par se confier à l'archer et lui avait avoué avoir ressenti la douleur infinie de Pietro dont la chair avait été perforée de balles en fer.

Puis, Clint reporta son regard accablé vers son jeune fils, se rendant compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être ici avec lui, grâce à Pietro.

« Et sais-tu ce qu'il a dit, avant de tomber ? » lui demanda finalement Clint avec un sourire triste.

« _Tu n'as rien vu venir_ ? » tenta Nathaniel visiblement bouleversé pour cette histoire tout aussi magnifique que tragique.

Hochant la tête, Clint jeta un rapide regard vers Pietro qui regardait cette fois-ci Nathaniel avec attendrissement et étrange nostalgie.

« Grâce à lui, je suis encore ici. Alors que tu aurais pu ne jamais me connaître, » rajouta Clint à l'adresse de son fils.

Puis, l'enfant sourit doucement et leva la tête vers les jolis nuages qui volaient toujours au-dessus de leur tête avec lenteur.

« Merci, Pietro, d'avoir sauvé mon papa… »

« _De rien, Nat',_ » lui répondit Pietro.

Puis, le silence se fit dans le champ vivement éclairé et loin de ce monde noir. C'était apaisant, doux et unique. Pietro était là. Son fils aussi. Et jamais Clint ne voudrait quitter cette bulle intime.

« Tu l'aimais ? » finit par demander Nathaniel en tentant un regard timide vers son père.

Lâchant un léger rire, Clint haussa les épaules, n'ayant jamais déterminé quels avaient été les réels sentiments qu'il portait pour le Maximoff.

« C'était… Un amour spécial, » avoua-t-il finalement.

« _Tu m'aimais ?_ »

Pietro semblait surpris, observant l'archer les yeux arrondis, mais Clint ne se retourna pas vers lui.

« C'est pour ça que Maman t'a quitté ? » l'interrogea Nathaniel en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, tentant de finir ce puzzle.

« Non. Ce garçon n'y était pour rien, » répondit Clint de façon nostalgique en riant doucement, jetant un regard prononcé au sokovien.

Clint vit que Pietro était troublé par ses dires.

« Je suis sûr que Pietro serait là avec nous s'il avait été en vie… » reprit Clint sans lâcher Pietro des yeux.

Voyant le regard fixe de son père rivé vers un point invisible, cette fois-ci Nathaniel le laissa dans son monde apaisant et sourit doucement.

« Et qu'aurait-il dit ? » demanda-t-il.

« _Tu as les yeux magnifiques, comme ton père…_ » annonça Pietro en se tournant vers Nathaniel même si celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Il aurait complimenté tes yeux. Nous sommes semblables, » répéta donc l'archer pour son fils.

Pietro sembla ravi de l'initiative de l'archer et Nathaniel hocha vivement la tête.

« Je suis heureux de porter son nom et celui de tante Natasha, » sourit par la suite l'enfant.

Soudain, le ventre de Nathaniel se mit à gargouiller douloureusement, et il rit nerveusement tout en se levant prestement.

« Alors on se les fait ces pizzas ? » demanda Nathaniel qui souhaitait égayer un peu son père sachant qu'il aimait beaucoup partager un repas pizzas avec ses trois enfants.

« Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, je te rejoins. Laisse-moi juste parler à une vieille connaissance. »

Nathaniel hocha donc la tête, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, laissant son père toujours assis au milieu de ce champ paisible, et avant de le quitter, il lui demanda de faire quelque chose.

« Tu diras bonjour à Pietro pour moi. »

Peut-être que son fils avait un jour entendu Clint parlé seul malgré sa discrétion. Peut-être était-il conscient des visions qu'avait son père ? Ou peut-être que comme tous les Avengers, il le prenait pour un fou comme lorsque Clint leur avait assuré qu'il voyait Pietro.

Puis, une fois que l'enfant l'eut quitté pour rejoindre la ferme derrière la forêt, Pietro prit la parole, cherchant le regard fuyant et distant de l'archer.

« _Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi…_ »

« A l'époque, c'était quelque chose de flou. Tout avait été trop rapide. Tu étais trop _rapide_ , » ricana douloureusement Clint en arrachant nerveusement quelques brins d'herbe devant lui.

A ces mots, Pietro hocha lentement la tête et baissa les yeux.

« Ça fait quatorze putains d'années que tu me suis, Pietro, » commença soudain Clint en ouvrant sa paume devant lui pour laisser voleter les brins d'herbe arrachés dans le vent chaud.

« _Ta notion du temps est remarquable, vieil homme._ »

« Personne ne te voit. Il n'y a que moi. Tous me prennent pour un fou… »

« _Je sais. Pardon_. »

Observant les champs à perte de vue dans le lointain, la voix de Clint se fit plus incertaine.

« Alors je te le demande une dernière fois, » reprit-il, ses poings se serrant contre l'herbe verte. « Est-ce que je deviens vraiment fou ? Tu es une illusion ? Est-ce un rêve _?_ »

Pietro resta un instant dans un long silence, ses mains frôlant la végétation devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse les toucher.

« _Je ne sais pas, »_ répondit-il finalement d'une voix éteinte. _« Ce que je sais, c'est que je resterais près de toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui surveille tes arrières_. »

« Pourquoi pas Wanda ? »

« _Elle est cent fois plus puissante que toi,_ » se moqua Pietro en haussant les épaules.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que Pietro était vraiment une projection de son subconscient. Un rêve. Une illusion. Et que rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

« _Et puis, je crois que… Je t'aime bien._ »

Non, Clint souhaitait de tout son cœur que la présence de Pietro ici soit véritable. Qu'il y ait une explication. Mais que ça ne vienne pas de sa douce folie.

« Pourquoi as-tu sauvé ma vie il y a quatorze ans ? »

Clint pensait que cette question allait donner un temps de réflexion au coureur, mais celui-ci lui répondit derechef.

« _Parce que tu ne méritais pas de mourir._ »

Un faible rire vint s'échapper des lèvres de Clint qui n'osait toujours pas regarder Pietro et peut-être finir piégé dans un regard faux. Dans un piège de son esprit.

Pietro non plus n'avait pas mérité de mourir.

« Va-t-en, Pietro, tu mérites de reposer en paix maintenant. Pas voir les atrocités de ce monde qui tombe. »

« _Non je vielle sur toi et ta famille._ »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure vivement, Clint finit par planter son regard embué de larmes dans celui déterminé du sokovien.

« _Et puis, sache que quelqu'un t'attend, là-haut,_ » sourit faiblement Pietro en montrant du bout de son index le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête.

Oui, Pietro l'attendrait là-haut lorsque Clint perdrait la vie. Lorsqu'il sera sûr que ces enfants et le monde soient en sureté. Lorsqu'un jour la mort le prendra, il partira le cœur léger.

Ainsi, l'archer hocha doucement la tête, souriant tristement à travers de nouvelles larmes chaudes qu'il se permettait enfin à laisser couler.

« _Et quand tu viendras me rejoindre en haut, peut-être que je pourrais enfin t'embrasser… ?_ »

Pietro et cet air timide était une toute nouvelle chose pour Clint qui ne pouvait pas croire que tout ceci vienne de son imagination. Non, ça ne pouvait être que Pietro, hein ?

« Tout ce que tu veux, gamin… » lui fit Clint en levant alors sa main vers lui.

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le toucher. Sentir sa peau chaude. Le sentir vivant.

Pietro leva lui aussi sa main, ses doigts translucide semblant toucher et transpercer la main de Clint tendue vers lui. C'était immatériel. Lointain. Froid. Leurs mains ne pouvaient se toucher. Et ils le savaient pourtant depuis quatorze ans.

« Ne pleure pas, Pietro, » fit soudain Clint en voyant les yeux du sokovien se remplir de larmes face à un désespoir infini.

Surement souhaitait-il pouvoir toucher ce monde qui n'était plus le sien.

« _Je ne pleure pas… Juste… Une poussière dans l'œil,_ » répliqua vaguement le sokovien en baissant sa main, tentant un rire faible.

« Papa ! Tu viens ? » s'exclama soudain Nathaniel au loin, derrière la barrière en bois du champ en lui faisant de grands signes.

La lumière qui émanait de l'enfant réchauffa le cœur de Clint qui se leva doucement, lâchant l'herbe qu'il avait de nouveau arraché, les brins se perdant dans le vent.

« _Embrasse ton fils pour moi. Embrasse Wanda. Prends soin d'elle_ , » lui demanda Pietro en se levant lui aussi.

« Promis, » lui fit Clint en répondant aux signes de son fils au loin qui l'attendait, surement affamé.

« _Je suis toujours là. Sache-le._ »

Puis, lorsque Clint se retourna, un vent frais vint percuter son âme toute entière. Le champ derrière lui était vide. Pietro était parti. Il avait disparu.

« A bientôt, gamin… » s'éleva la voix enrouée de Clint, portée elle aussi par le vent.

 _Bientôt_. Mais en attendant, Pietro sera juste derrière l'archer à protéger sa famille. A le conseiller. A le pousser à continuer. Comme le faisait Pietro Maximoff depuis quatorze ans.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) je suis toute ouïe ! Bonne deuxième moitié de semaine à tous, bisous !_


End file.
